Tempting Me Away
by Crystal Moon2
Summary: Julie Watson is a feisty, strongly independent young college student who soon learns that being curious and falling for the right man could be a dangerous choice.


**Disclaimer: **This is a story of my own creation, all these characters belong to me and me alone. Do not take or borrow them without permission.

**Summary:**Julie Watson is a feisty, strongly independent young college student who soon learns that being curious and falling for the right man could be a dangerous choice.

**Rating:**R

**Categories:**Drama/Angst, Sexuality, Vampire ism, Romance

**Notes: **This is my first attempt at writing some non-fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy!

**Tempting Me Away**

_Crystal Moon_

**Chapter One **

Why oh why did I allow my father to talk me back into moving with the family? Oh now I remember, guilt and persuasion. I had a history class left and then I was back home but at least this time I was now living in the loft above the garage that was built to bring in more income for them. I love my father and my siblings but I was not prepared to be home again so soon. I had to move out of Daniel's apartment after I found him having sex with the blonde girl from the cafe across the street, I guess me not feeling comfortable enough yet with having sex with him more then likely caused it. Or just maybe it was because he was a pig who didn't know how to keep it in his pants at all, like most of the men I had meet. I know how silly it is to try and avoid sex but I just did not feel ready for it yet and I will wait until I do feel ready, I can't be ruled by my hormones and I really do pity the people who are. I may only be 21 but I'm smarter then most and I have excelled in almost all of my classes but I don't know if this is what I want anymore. All my life I have let my father sway in the same direction as him, being a very good historian and appraiser but now I want something different but I don't know what.

"Hey, wait up!" I turned to see my best friend Ashley running at me, down the hall. I sighed a this, when was she not in a hurry. All I could think of to do was wave and half smile, I had a very sinking feeling as to what she wanted to talk about.

"Hey, are you OK?" She nodded and took a moment to catch her breath and then took little to no time in telling me her reason for running to find me instead of meeting in our history class. We had walked in the door and I noticed something odd, the was a new teacher and looked younger then the one before. It was odd considering that usually history professors all had to be a certain age to even know enough to teach college students.

"So, what happened with Daniel? I mean was he a scum bag or was it just a misunderstanding?" Shaking my head at all of her questions, I just sat down and tried to look busy. Ashley just stared at me, I think she knew by now that if she stared long enough it would annoy me.

"It was him being a jerk, why? What did he try to say?" Ashley bit her bottom lip, that was a bad sigh.

"Just that you were in an open relationship and he got tired of your controlling behavior." I felt furious, how could tell everyone that?

"Oh my god, no! He did-" I looked over to see the instructor looking very upset at us.

"Are you going to instruct the class today?" I frowned at that, how rude.

"No."

"Then kindly be quiet, you can talk after my instruction." He turned on a dime and walked back the front of the classroom and began his lesson, he seemed very rough but knowledgeable. This man had a somewhat dark look to him and no real mercy in his eyes. I started to wonder how old he really was, there was no way that he could no so much about English history and be this young, he had to of been maybe 30. I was going to finish my conversation with Ash when he gave me back one of my essays that I had turned last week. It was marked at 70 percent, are you kidding? Without thinking I got up from seat and walked up the him and showed him the paper.

"Why only a 70?" I have never gotten such a low grade, I think in my entire life. He looked at it casually and sighed at me like I was a burden to him, this guy I would not get along with at all.

"You did not give enough facts and it looks like you got everything from the internet." What the hell? I worked my ass off for that essay and my father proofed it for me.

"I think that you are underestimating me, I used actually books and letters from the Tudor family. All of information was from a history book and the internet, I find it very lacking." He suddenly looked intrigued, what did I say or do now?

"Really? Why spend so much time on this project?" What was he trying to prove? That I was a slacker or that I was not that smart.

"Because I never lack on a essay and that is insulting that you would even assume when you know about me!" He appeared to unfazed, like he had women screaming at him all the time, he just looked smug.

"Fine, present me with your facts and I will up your grade Ms. Watson."

"Alright, where and when?" I might regret this but this would gnaw at me until I got it fixed and my father would ask me about the grade so, I had to fix this.

"I will let you pick the location." I tried to not look surprised but at least I could control the whole thing, I hoped.

"My apartment around 8, that's where all of my research material is." It took a minute for him to decide and then nodded, I guess he didn't care about what people could possibly say. I wrote my address down on a piece of paper and handed it him, he took it swiftly, I almost did not notice it leaving my hand. "I'm sorry I just realized that I didn't catch you name."

"Samuel Bennett, I will see you tonight." He left the classroom very fast and I left there puzzled as to what had just happened, why did I invite to my loft? I had these thoughts and many more as I rode the train home, hopefully there was no family dinner tonight, my father was notorious for arranging those last minute and if he did then I would just have to decline.

After dropping off my things in my loft I went into my father's house and smelt the dinner he was cooking, it smelled almost heavenly.

"Hey sweetheart how school." I smiled and went to first bar chair I could find and sat in it.

"Annoying." That was best word to describe it, hopefully Captain Asshole would be in a better mood when he comes over tonight.

"Really? How so?" my father looked at through his glasses and he had a concerned look on his face, all my life he has always worried over us and has always been weird on top of that. Maybe it was because he was British or not I will never know.

"We have a new instructor and he kind of conceded but he is also very good at history from what I can tell. Anyways, he gave me a 70 percent on the essay that we worked on." I felt my frustration start to build up again, why was this guy getting under my skin?

"Well then arrange to raise your grade." He continued to cook dinner and watch my expressions closely, another one of his nice little tricks that I grew up with as a kid.

"I did and it should go well." Dad studied my face every carefully and then nodded to me, I had fooled yet again. After helping with dinner, washing dishes, putting away dishes and helping to get all of my siblings into bed, I finally made it back to the loft. I almost felt half dead, why did my dad have to have so many kids? I was one of six and the first set of twins, the second was only six years old. My brother Marcus was living on the college campus and was loving it, then came my teenage brother William, that is actually what he was too a teenager. Emily came next at 11 and then my twin brother Stephan and Gregory, at five they were proving to be quite the handful. I always felt like the black sheep of the family, everyone else was graceful, as to were I was only graceful part of the time.

A dark figure near my door caught my attention and I immediately felt defensive. As I approached the figure it was a man, a slightly thin man but a classy looking man.

"Did you forget our appointment?" It was him and here I thought he would get nicer outside of the college not worse, oh well, when in Rome.

"No, I was putting my siblings to bed." Getting out my key I felt like slamming it into the keyhole but I quickly refrained.

"My apologies." Mr. Bennett slightly bowed his head and this caught me completely off guard, all of a sudden he was being a gentlemen, more then a gentlemen. I shrugged and opened the door , I secretly hoped that I cleaned this morning and if memory serves that was a big no. The loft was cleaner then I remembered but it was still clean, cleanish. The kitchen table though was covered with so many books and papers that it hard to tell there was a table underneath. Of course Mr. Bennett looked unfazed and just observed my loft and looked as if he was taking mental notes.

"Sorry for the mess but there is all of my research materials." He glanced over at the table and went over to investigate the materials, as if they were a lie or something. I watched him closely, not because I thought that he would steal but curiosity and I was very curious about him. As I examined him I started to notice something I that I had not before, what I had thought was brown eyes were actually almost black colored, very odd for someone with his skin tone and physique. His hair was a dark brown, his skin was slightly pale but that could be because the guy never really got out or he just burned easily. As I noticed before he dressed very classy or businessman like, plain colored buttoned up shirt, dark slacks, a dark color vest that was not buttoned up and dress like shoes. He glanced up at me and quickly looked away from him, god, I didn't mean to be that obvious. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"So what do you think?" Gathering up my courage, I walked over to the table and waited for him to make up his mind.

"Maybe you did do some proper research but I still would have liked to see some more effort put into the paper itself." I could not believe this guy! I opened my mouth to protest his statement but was quickly interrupted.

"So I think I will give a 95 percent instead, you attempted effort has been shown, therefore it should be rewarded." OK, now this guy was just screwing with me, I must have looked like a fish or something because he was smirking at me now.

"Next time I would like you to put more effort into the essay itself and not on the research." I don't know what it was about the way he was looking at me but I suddenly felt frozen in place. Of course it could of just been my imagination and my desperation to be with someone kicking in again. I had to admit he was a very attractive man, why did not notice that before? Maybe it was because I could see past his being egotistical and complete asshole. I realized that I had not answered him and nodded to what he said, honestly forgetting what he had said, stupid hormones.

"I will let myself out, see on Thursday Ms. Watson." Very carefully he walked around me and did just as said and walked out my front door, leaving me to feel almost like a gawking idiot. I sat down on my bed and tried to take a moment to process what had just happened, I went from almost hating the guy to finding him down right sexy. Was I really needing to have sex that bad? No, it had to just be loneliness, that's what it to be.

I suddenly felt so tired from all of this confusion and let myself surrender to the sleep that was trying to claiming me.


End file.
